


No swimming

by beautifulwhensarcastic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulwhensarcastic/pseuds/beautifulwhensarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone interrupts Steve's morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	No swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_iby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/gifts).



The annoying beeping pierces through Steve's sleepy haze, violently erasing a quite pleasant dream, which is now completely impossible to recreate. With his eyes still closed he reaches for the alarm clock and switches it off, before the sound wakes anyone else.

He attempts to stretch without moving too much, careful not to stir the bodies snuggled beside him, but it's a futile action as one of them moves almost in sync with him.

Catherine, who this time ended in the middle of a tangled trio, yawns and presses closer to him. Tip of her nose brushes against his skin as she clumsily climbs on top of Steve, before he's able to mutter any protest.

Another body follows right after her, turning over and snuggling up to Steve's right side. Hairy calf pushing between Steve and Cath's legs, arm thrown across her back.

Danny hums sleepily, placing a small peck upon inked skin of Steve's arm and then pressing his cheek to his bicep.

Steve sighs, but the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile. He waits for a moment, hoping they both fall back to sleep, so it'd be slightly easier to get Catherine off him and head out for a swim.

Just as he tries to move one of his arms, she grunts unhappily and stubbornly presses harder against him. Wiggling a bit for a few seconds, she finally settles down on him like on a comfortable pillow and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"No swimming," Catherine mumbles, one of her hands moving upwards on his torso, the other sliding down his outstretched arm, until she places her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Yeah, no swimming," Danny's sleepy voice vibrates on Steve's skin. He nudges Steve's arm with the tip of his nose, then leaves a trail of sweet butterfly-like kisses along the tattoo as he moves up. Resting his cheek on Steve's shoulder, stubble slightly grazing his skin, Danny drifts back to his drowsy zone.

"Why?" Steve chuckles, turning his head to the side so he can place a kiss on Danny's forehead.

"Cuddling," Catherine's tone is less sleepy than a few minutes ago and she moves suddenly, which elicits a surprised gasp from Steve. With her legs on both sides of his hips, she wraps herself around him, pelvis pushing against his abdomen.

Clearly agreeing with her idea, Danny also presses closer. "Mhm, cuddling, good," his belly touches Steve's side, face buried in the crook of his neck and his arm embracing Cath tighter, fingertips tracing patterns on the curve of her waist.

Steve looks around helplessly, not sure how he ended up in the middle of that awkward, cuddly sandwich, but it's definitely not a reason to complain.

"Ughh, fine," Steve gives up, though he's not really that disappointed with the perspective of postponing his swim in exchange for another hour, or so, of being snuggled up with them. "But could you at least shift a bit?" he moves the hand that's entwined with Cath's and still keeping their hands clasped together, pokes her gently.

"Why?" she moves her head, tracing a line of lazy kisses along his jawline, until she stops suddenly and glares at him, "Are you implying I'm too heavy?"

"Uh, umm..." the unexpected accusation takes him by surprise. He looks so dumbfounded that Catherine almost bursts out laughing, but manages to keep her face straight, eyeing him suspiciously.

Steve jabs Danny with his elbow, when he snickers at his distress, "Don't laugh, help me here!"

"Sorry, but you're digging your own grave. Good luck," Danny grins, erupting in another set of chuckles, ineffectively trying to suppress them by burying his face further in the crook of Steve's neck.

"Danny," Steve hisses at him, but his attention drifts back to Catherine, when she pokes his chest.

"So, you were saying?" she narrows her eyes, nose scrunching up a bit, which usually is a really cute sight.

"I, uh, no, of course you're not heavy," he blurts out, pouring all of his sincerity into it and hoping it will be enough. Blush spreads over his cheeks, tips of his ears reddening as he stutters an explanation, "Just, ummm, your position is, uh, on the advanced level of cuddling..."

To prove his point, he pushes his hips up, pressing against Cath.

Their closeness and Danny's kisses were enough to make his body react, but Catherine's hips instinctively grinding against his was too much.

"Oh," Cath gasps a little surprised, but her lips curve into a sly grin. "Yeah, I feel it's getting pretty  _advanced_ ," deliberately she pushes down, putting just the right amount of delicious friction.

"Catherine," Steve groans, fingers tightening around her palm.

Her soft giggle is merely a warm puff of breath against his skin as she leans and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Maybe later," she kisses him one more time, before getting off of him.

Snuggling up to his left side, she lays her head on his chest. Their joined hands pressed between their bodies, other hand reaching for Danny, brushing against his arm, which is now thrown across Steve's belly, and moving upward, slipping her fingers into the soft, blond waves of his hair.

"Cuddling is good for now," she whispers, smiling at the steady sound of Steve's heartbeat.

"Mhmm, agreed," Danny mumbles against Steve's neck, happily nestling by his side, humming appreciatively at the gentle caress of Steve's fingers sliding slowly up and down his back.

With their warmth seeping through his skin and the steady breaths that slightly tickle his skin, Steve is soon sound asleep. 


End file.
